Protecting What You Care About Most
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: Danny Phantom is a ghost who protects Amity Park. but why, what does he get out of it? Many ghost experts are constantly baffled by the ghost boy. Now a young ghost girl shows up revealing more surprising secrets. (REFASHIONED FROM FINDING MYSELF)
1. Chapter 1

_I sat on the roof of a building and watched the sun rise on a new day. My name is Danny Phantom, ghostly protector of Amity Park, or at least that's what I try to tell people. Most people think I'm a hero for saving the town at least five dozen times while others think I'm a threat for things I was either forced to do, framed for, or just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_I didn't always live in Amity Park I use to live in a place called the Ghost Zone, it's were some people go when they die. Unlike other ghosts who have their own realms to live in I don't have a realm of my own. The reason why is another story._

"Eat this Ghost Punk!" shouted the painfully familiar voice. I looked over to the Fenton Works building and saw an overweight man in an orange jumpsuit pointing one of his famous Anti-ghost weapons straight at me. I quickly flew into the air as he fired.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm the good guy?" I shouted

"Liar!" Jack shouted firing another shot that managed to nick a few strands of my hair, his aim was getting better. "Maddie get the Fenton thermos!" Jack called out. I quickly flew off before things really got bad. "You can't run from Jack Fenton, forever ghost."

_Ok just for the record, Jack didn't have the best aim so you'd have an advantage as long as you kept moving. Any ghost that ran away from Jack Fenton would be the laughing stock of the Ghost Zone. His wife Maddie on the other hand was practically a pro so it was understandable to run from her._

_The Fenton's don't like me that much. They've had this crazy desire to either dissect me or rip me apart molecule by molecule from day one, even after all I did for them and the rest of the people of this town by getting rid of the ghosts that came through from the Ghost Zone. They have a daughter named Jazz who secretly helped me out from time to time and even called me the little brother she never had even though I was technically older than her. I knew I would be safe if she took over her family's ghost hunting business I even looked forward to teaming up with her one day._

_My first encounter with the Fentons was when I was attacked by these octopus ghosts and during the struggle we fell through the Fentons Ghost portal just as it opened. Next thing I know I'm fighting on the floor of their lab until they blast them off me. I was just about to thank them when they aimed at me. I could tell I was in danger so flew through the ceiling to get away and that's how I ended up in Amity Park. Other ghosts started showing up and causing trouble, sure it wasn't my problem to deal with but I always had this feeling that I had to help whenever there was trouble. From then on Amity Park became sort of like my new realm and I swore to do everything in my power to protect it. But during his time in Amity Park new reasons for why he protected it came into play. _

"If only they knew." Danny sighed. 

_As flew through the sky I felt the rush of the wind, and like always it was so amazing. I did a barrel roll, a few spins, and a loop or two literally laughing at gravity. Sure I flew around a lot in the Ghost Zone but unlike the stale and musky air of the Ghost Zone the air of the living world was crisp, fresh and always a thrill to fly through. Maybe that was the reason other ghost kept trying to get through._

_Soon I was flying over the town where the teens cheered as they saw me. I saw a bunch of my fans like the school jock/bully Dash and that Paulina girl who has a big crush on me. Suddenly I spotted a couple making out and my smile faltered. Whenever I saw anything romantic it brought back painful memories, memories I'd rather not relive._

_Soon my eye's started to feel heavy which wasn't surprising seeing as though I had been out all night on patrol. I flew high up into the air to where I could see the whole town. I looked around for few minutes to make sure things were going smoothly, until I got really tired and flew to my usual resting place which in this case was the roof of the tallest building in Amity park. It was the only safe place the Fentons wouldn't be able to see me and if there was an alarm or siren I'd be outside to hear it and wake up._

Some ghost don't sleep as much as humans, the sleep cycle of a ghost could be anything from two minutes to two years depending on the ghost, I only needed three or four.

_As I landed on my usual roost and just laid back on the hard surface beneath me and went to sleep. _

__**THE FIRST FIVE TO REVIEW GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Danny opened his eyes to see he was floating over a burning forest. No, not forest, He knew this place, He quickly turned around and just as he expected he saw a cliff that over looked everything. On that cliff was a very large tree being consumed by flames and below it was the silhouette of a sobbing figure, darkened by the bright lights of the inferno. The figure looked at him with its yellow eyes glowing brightly with fury as it stood up. "PHANTOM, I HATE YOU!" The figure screamed in rage firing a powerful Ecto-blast at him.)_

Danny bolted up from his sleep screaming and gasping for air, his entire body was shaking.

"It-it was just that dream again." Danny said to himself as he hugged his knees to his chest. Danny had had that very same dream before and every single time it would always be a reminder of the worst thing he ever did. He sat there for what were actually only a few minutes but to him it felt like hours, his hair whipping in the wind of the high altitude.

Suddenly he picked up the sound of a police siren and looked out to the city

"Well duty calls." Danny said as he stood to his feet. "I can't let the past keep me from protecting my home." Danny then started to run towards the roofs ledge and jumped off and allowed himself to free fall until he was only a few feet from the ground then launched himself into the wild blue.

_Meanwhile _

In Amity Park's Central Park at the small pond three boys were having a toy sailboat race.

Two bigger boys and one small boy the bigger boys boats were way ahead of the smaller boy's boat, this made the smaller boy sad because he wanted to win. The bigger boys always won and would often make fun of him and tell him that he made his boat from a bad kit.

The boys were shocked to see the smaller boy's boat speed up and pass the bigger boy's boats and cross the two cat tails that the boy's used as a finish line.

The smaller boy was over joyed that he finally won unaware of the invisible figure that was pushing his boat trying to keep from giggling.

As the boys rushed to retrieve their boats the figure flew into a nearby tree and sat on a tree branch. The figure then turned visible, it was a young girl, who looked no older than six, with snow white hair up in a ponytail, neon green eyes, and a two piece black and white costume.

She watched the smaller boy bounce happily at his victory and let out a small chuckle. If there was one thing she loved it was causing a little harmless hijinks especially if it made others smile. There were times when she'd go too far and end up making a mess which would make her mother angry. She shuddered at the thought of her mother when she was angry.

With their boats in hand the three boys left the park. The young ghost girl looked around and found that, other than her, the park was complete deserted.

"Well Danielle looks like you have the place to yourself for a while." Danielle then floated over to a small hill and plopped down into the soft grass. If you looked close enough you'd see that the blades around her actually got greener. Danielle loved all kinds of plants, even grass. Nearly all her life all she had known was the safety of her mother's realm, until the ghost king was mysteriously awakened and they had to evacuate to the human world. At first she was sad but her mother told her that everything would be all right. They moved into the botanical garden in Amity, but it wasn't the same as her mother's realm but then the most unexpected thing happened, she met her father for the first time.

Danielle's eyes shot open as she heard voices, not human ones but those of the bushes and the trees, warning her of a nearby danger. She knew better than to ignore them and quickly got to her feet just and a blast hit where she was lying. The screams and silenced voices painfully rung threw her ears as two bald men in white suits and black sunglasses ran out of the bushes and pointed their weapons at her.

"Don't let it get away!" one of them shouted.

Danielle then took off into the air. Dani turned her head, looking back at the men chasing after her. "Why are they after me? I didn't do anything wrong," she said to herself. Turning around and flying backwards, Dani began to defend herself and fired her own ecto-blasts at the two who had yet to stop following her. "Go away!"

"Not a chance, ghost!" The first one yelled repeatedly pulling the trigger on his ecto-gun.

"Ecto scum like you needs to be maimed, tamed and detained!" The second said, pulling out a bazooka and firing a glowing green net at her. Danielle swerved out of the way, narrowly missing being attacked. Turning her head, she watched as the net wrapped around a tree and a pulse of electricity fired through it. Danielle felt a terrible feeling go through her as she heard to the tree, crying in pain from the attack. She quickly turned back to the men, a look of worry on her face.

"Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting the plants here?" She cried.

"Like we care what you have to say. Ghosts like you are nothing but a nuisance, and it's our job to take things like you out so we can keep our world safe."

"But why are you doing this? I didn't even do anything!" She cried out.

"You're a ghost. That's all we need to know," the first man said, firing at Dani again.

Dani quickly turned intangible, diving into the ground and avoiding her attacker's blast again. The two men continued to look around, keeping their weapons ready for when she re-emerged. They starting to believe that she had run off and that they had lost her, when she suddenly popped up and attempted to blasts them. However, they were ready for this, and activated a large blue dome made of ecto-energy that not only stopped her attack, but repelled it. Danielle was shocked, and didn't have enough time to dodge her own attack, the blast nailing her right in the chest. Though the blast was small, it had originally been intended to stun the men and disarm them, but was now having that same effect her with the addition of the residual energy from the dome. The two quickly dropped it, and fired of another net that successfully caught her this time, causing the young girl to scream in pain as the electricity pulsed through her and caused her to drop out of the sky. The two men walked over to her, smirks on their faces at the whimpering girl.

"w-wha-what are you going to do to me?" she asked fearfully.

"Experiments, lots of painful experiments," the second man said.

As the two men stood over the now capture spirit, they failed to notice the news reporter, Shelly Rikamata, and the cameraman, Jake Marel, as they filmed everything from a spot not too far from there.

"Are you sure that getting this on tape is important Shelly? I don't think the boss will like it," the camera man said, recording the footage.

"Of course it's important! The Guys in White are known for their ghost catching skills! How often do you really think a chance like this, to see them in action, really comes?" She reporter retorted. Before the camera man could reply, she quickly answered for him. "Not very, that's how! This is pure gold, and I can guarantee that the boss is gonna love this. He might even give us bonuses"

The camera man would be lying to himself if he said he didn't really like the idea of getting a bonus. With that thought in mind, he continued to do his job.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny soured over the city scanning for any trouble. And so far other than a robbery by two guys, who had clearly never been to Amity Park, everything was peaceful.

"Perfect, not a single problem." He flew high in the sky and looked down at the peaceful city and smiled at his home. His smile faltered when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the park. "I knew it was too good to last"

Danny rushed to the park wondering who or what he'd find; Desiree, Youngblood, or some random animal ghost. When he got there however he was shocked at what he saw and twinges of fear and anger shot through him like bolts of lightning. The GIW had just captured a ghost and not just any ghost…

"Danielle!?"

**xXx**

Danielle struggled with all her might to get out of the net, but it was no use the net was draining her power.

"Contact headquarters and inform them to prep for a new test subject." One of the men said with a wicked smirk as.

"If you don't let me go you'll be sorry." Danielle said in a brave yet futile attempt to sound tough.

"Oh really," The agent said pressing his foot down on Danielle's side causing her to grunt in pain. "And how exactly will we be sorry you little brat?"

Just then an ecto-blast circled around them from above leaving a ring of eerie green fire. The agents looked back to where the blast came from only to see a silhouette being back-lit by the sun. The agents 'even with their sun glasses on' were unable to see what, or who, it was until it crashed into the ground. The two agents were shocked to see Danny Phantom standing right in front of them, they had seen pictures and video footage of him while they were still in training but he was different from the images they saw back then. His eyes were full of rage as they glowed brighter than the fire behind him.

Danielle's eyes widened at the sight of the older ghost with a hopeful expression and let a single word pass her lips.

"DADDY!"

The two agents looked down at the captured ghost girl just as with a mixed look of shock and confusion then back to Phantom. There were some similarities between the two.

"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter." Danny said slowly his voice seeping with venom. Shocking the agents beyond belief, Ghosts couldn't have children it was impossible.

The two members of the news cast hiding nearby were also shocked. Danny Phantom, Amity Park's guardian ghost, has a daughter!

"This is gold," Shelly said happily as she thought about the look on her boss's face when he saw this. "Jake, please tell me you getting all of this?"

"Uh huh." Jake replied still in awe not wanting to miss even a single second of what was happening.

"I'll say it one last time." Danny said charging his fists with Ecto-energy. "Get away from Danielle right now."

Instead of doing as he said the two fired at him. Danny dodged the attack using his planer slide.

"Fine, that's the way you want it!" Danny could feel he was losing control over his anger. He needed to finish up before he did something he'd regret doing in front of Dani. He then decided to use his Cryokinesis and let loose an Icy Wave effectively freezing both agents.

After deeming it safe to approach Danny flew over to one of the agents and melted the ice around his head.

"Please don't hurt us, we're new." The agents blurted out of fear.

Danny was a little surprised at his actions but soon remembered that this man attacked his daughter. "What are your names?"

"Francis Cade, but my code name is F." The agent replied. "My partners name is Mathew Brankoski, his code name is M" Danny looked to his daughter still trapped in the net then back to F and spoke in a tone only the agent could hear.

"Alright F, tell everyone in your agency that if they want to come after me then bring it on, but threaten my daughter Danielle and I will hunt them down one by one and teach them a whole new definition of fear and pain."

F was so terrified that if his lower extremities weren't frozen he would have to get a new pair of regulation white pants. "I'll make sure they get the message."

"Good." Danny then flew over to his daughter and removed the net. Once she was free she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was shaking in fear and sobbing in his chest. "It's okay, I got you." Danny said rubbing her back.

"I was so _*hic*_ scared." Dani said, still crying.

"It's okay Dani I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Danny glared back to the frozen agents before he tightened his grip on his daughter for safety and took to the sky.

**_LATER_**

Danny decided to fly around for a while and let Dani calm down after the ordeal she had had been through, but there was one very important question that still bounced around in his mind. After she had stopped shivering he flew to his usual perch and put Danielle down and looked her straight in the eyes. "Dani, what are you doing here?"

That wasn't what she expected, or hoped, her father to say after so long. "Aren't you happy to see me again Daddy?"

"Of course I am, but I'm also a little concerned. Did something happen to your mom?" that last sentence made a chill run down his spine.

"No, she sent me here." Danielle answered.

Danny was very confused at her answer. "Why would she do that?"

Danielle reached into her shirt and pulled out an envelope. "She told me give this to you." She said as she handed him the envelope.

Danny took it and found it was sealed with a seal made of hardened tree sap. Danny broke the seal and pulled out a note.

_Danny, I know you must be confused as to why I sent Danielle to you. It seems she has recently developed Cryokinetic abilities._

"You can use Cryokinesis!" Danny said to his daughter in shock. A smile appeared on Danielle's face, she then held out her hand made a small ice crystal in her palm. "Whoa." Danny continued to stare at the small shard of ice for a few more seconds before returning to the note.

_She keeps freezing everything and everyone around her. I know she doesn't mean to but it's getting to be a real problem. I considered taking her to the Far Frozen, but after remembering how much damage you did while trying to master it, Frostbite and his people would probably run for their very lives._

'She's never going to let me live that down.' Danny thought to himself before returning to the note.

_That's when I thought about how little she knows about you and also how little you know about her. So I came to the conclusion of letting her stay with you for the rest of the year. That should give you plenty of time for training and for the two of you to get to know one another. Take good care of her Danny OR ELSE._

_P.S. she has the most trouble controlling her new powers in her sleep and it is a sensitive subject for her, so be careful how you handle it._

Danny finished reading and looked back to Danielle. "What does it say Daddy?" she asked.

"Well Dani, since you having trouble controlling your Cryokinesis your mom thinks it would be best for you to stay with me until you can control them."

"Really, I get to stay with you." Danielle said in excitement.

"Yep, for the rest of the year."

Danielle squealed and bounced in excitement. Danny was also excited, it was still May so he would have seven whole months to spend with Danielle, but he also took into the account the danger she would be in, but seeing the smile on her face he'd take on whatever the human world, or the ghost zone threw at him.

Suddenly Dani stopped bouncing and started to shiver. "Oh no not again"

"Feeling a cold sensation?" Danny asked knowing exactly what was happening.

Danielle nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "It happens all the time and every morning I wake up to find my room completely frozen, what do I do?"

"You have to let it out otherwise it'll build up to a point where you can't hold it in. Try to focus the cold outwards from that point it's just firing a ghost ray."

"Okay I'll try." Dani did as her father instructed, her eyes turned light blue and she released the energy. However she released too much energy and the recoil of the blast sent her flying backwards and rolling along the roof.

"Danielle!" Danny shouted as his protective instincts took over and he flew over to his daughter.

"I'm okay." Dani said, as she stood up she noticed something different. "The cold , it's gone."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Oh yeah." Danielle said with a look of determination that made his chest swell with pride.


End file.
